freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 1 (FNaF2)/@comment-75.38.190.209-20141205233503/@comment-25553871-20141210213833
Night 1 : Hello, uh- you must be the new night guard or something-uh, well, hey, you made it here, you should be fine by the looks of it. Place is kinda deserted, you know? Most people don't even pay attention to this place, ya know? Well, uh, there's been some rumors going around you know, about the animatronics? People don't really think they are friendly, and - uh, well, people think they are murderous, but I'm here to tell you, that none of that is true. So, remember, there is nothing to be scared, or afraid of. Uh, well, see you tommorow, We've given you a flashlight, more of a spotlight, actually. Just aim the thing down the hall, and- it'll probably get the disorentated. Alright, goodnight. Night 2 :'' '' Hello! Hey, day two! Nice job, man! Uh, I forgot to tell you, remember how we're switching over to a -*clears throat*- more "kid friendly" side with our new building? Uh- we were trying to tell people to not go near that place, it is slowly rotting out. Remember, those doors will be your best friend if you don't slam them down too much, you've got to keep it so your eyes on the spotlight, its out the doorway- heh, terrible design right? Thats why we're switching over. Anyways, I'll see you later, and goodnight. Night 3 : *cough*- Eh- Sorry! Ok, back to the drill. Alright, night three. Good job, now, just look out tonight, as far as I can tell, there has been a problem with the old ones, th-they're more -angry... Even in the day they just- stare. Even at the kids, they don't like anybody. The restraunt was closed until further notice, and - uh- thats all. Alright, keep your guard up and watch the doors. You should see the shadows, right? Night 4 :'' Hey, day four! Nice!- I won't talk quite as long, because they can become angry- even in the day. Don't let them out of the doors, remember- the building is huge.' They can go anywhere, we got some of those new ones being tested today, so- just- don't check them. It's pointless. Hey, uh- see you tomorrow. Goodnight!'' '''Night 5 :'' Hello? Hello! Uh, we've shut the whole place down now - I think... I'm not really told much, I'm just making assumptions. Uh, one more night until your paycheck- so- just hold out. Settle yourself tonight, I think the new ones are catching on, their facial recognition should make it quite easy though, as they won't see you as an endoskeleton.'' Hey, we got some overtime avalible if you're up for the job. So, just keep it up! Night 6 :'' Overtime, huh? Place isn't closed down, I think it will be tomorrow though. Somethin' about health violations or something, well, just keep your guard up, and - uh- wha-whatever you do, don't check the backstage camera. Someone recently- *clears throat* bit the dust in that location, so- unless you want nightmares forever, I reccommend you don't check that camera. Not- not that the animatronics wouldn't give you nightmares already, heh, alright. Goodnight!'' Night 7 : What the hell? What are you doing there? I told you we closed! - run! Get out! Make sure they aren't moving! The new ones- they've caught on! Just run! Ah- just don't... do... (omitted : they've) kil-................ Alright, Goodnight! Keep tight!